Mystery Slacker
Mr. E Slacker and Mrs. E Slacker decided to be pregnant and have a 2 boys. One is named Mystery Slacker and the other one is named Fake Mystery Slacker. Fake Mystery Slacker had mentail and health prolesmbs and was put in the hospital forever. Mystery Slacker went on to be a good boy somewhere and go to schoool. One day Mystery Slacker killed a friend of the 4 friends of the Revengerists and decided to become -F and play with them via text messages and sms. It was revealed that Mystery Slacker was ACTUALLY Fake Mystery Slaker and the Real Myster Lsaker was put in the hospital by fake mystery slacker. This was decided when Fake Mystery Slacker was being terrible at a myster person and CyBear found him outside his house and did a WHIRLWIND BEARCLAW An dbusted it out. The Mystery was solved and it almost seemed like everything was cool except the Real Fake Real Mystery Slacker was still on the loose. Since then he's been plotting mystereies every since. Powers and Cool Moves Mystery Slacker is the master of mysteries. He can conjure a mystery at will and make people have to solve them. He prefers to do this via text messages and with his cell phone by setting up plots and knowing everything about the people in the mystery to trick them. Mystery - Mystery Slacker uses his mysterious power to conjure a mystery making anything a mystery that needs to be solved. This includes anything like kidnappings, murders, and refridgerators. Mysterious Slash - Mystery Slacker uses his mystery knife to attack foes he deems unworthy of solving a mystery. Hey performs various attacks with the knife that can be blocked or countered but are difficult to because they are very mysterious. Murder Cannon - Mystery Slacker is able to murder anyone in order to start a mystery, but they can't be super heroes because that would be dumb. Mystery Dimension Mystery Slacker's power comes from the Mystery Dimension. Any time he needs to do anything mysterious he must call upon power from the Mystery Dimension. One time the fake real fake real fake Mystery Slacker did an accident and did a Dimension Door Rip into the Omniverse and from now on mysteries trickle in to the real world from the Mystery Dimension. Mystery Slacker cannot be beaten until he has been solved. He has several hundred rings of mystery surrounding him, each needs to be uncovered in order to enter the next ring. Only some of The Revengerists have gotten close to solving Mystery Slacker: Odd Jog, Dr Tasty, and Mayan Butt Humper almost did but got stuck in a banthrom stall while "rubbing one out" in order to clear her head in order to solve a mystery. In Popular Culture The Jets have a song titled "I wanna solve your mystery in your pants" which could possibly be in reference to Mystery Slacker Ertha Kit dated the inventor of Mystery Slacker for 2 weeks until she got bored and killed herself. There is a painting in the Pittsburgh National History museum which depicts Mystery Slacker and Odd Jog battling over a hotdog stand. MTV once rated Mystery Slacker as the most mysterious boy. Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Evil Category:Bad Asses Category:Awesomes Category:Beings Category:Sorcerers Category:Super Scientists Category:Most Powerful Character Category:Mystery Slackers